The instant invention relates generally to animal supplies and more particularly to animal collars and leashes are adjustable to animal size.
Numerous animal collars and leashes have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to suit various animal needs. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,047,505; 4,091,766 and 4,413,588 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.